EWA Slammiversary III
'''EWA Slammiversary III '''was the ninth Mega Event produced by EWA. It was the third Slammiversary event and the first Mega Event of the third season. Card Jeff Hardy/Kyjack Necro vs. Lewis Rivers © in a Singles match for the EWA World Heavyweight Championship Elise Angel vs. Sasha Banks © vs. Billie Kay in a Triple Threat match for the EWA Starlets Championship The Cross Country Copperheads Basham/Bobby Mitchell vs. First Class Enterprise © Fairburn/Matt Morgan in a Tag Team match for the EWA World Tag Team Championships Billy Gunn vs. Walter Scott © in a Singles match for the EWA Hybrid Championship The New Day E/Kofi Kingston/Xavier Woods vs. The Hangmen Russo/Mike Cross and TBA in a Six Man Tag Team match Samuel Shaw vs. Matt Hardy vs. Ryan Knight vs. The Miz vs. Alex Riley vs. Erick Rowan in a Number One Contenders Battle Royal for a Championship match at Ground Zero III Kevin Steen vs. Bobby Lashley in a Singles match Madison Rayne vs. Stephanie McMahon in a Singles match (If Stephanie loses she will be barred from any EWA events and all programming) Kyjack Necro vs. Jeff Hardy in the Finals of the 3rd Annual EWA Tournament The British Invasion William Regal and Wade Barrett vs. Rockstar Spud, Tyson Kidd and Katsuo Bitoru in a Six Man Tag Team match (Pre-Show) Alexa Bliss, Angelina Love and Natalya vs. Bayley, Becky Lynch and Krazed in a Six Starlets Tag Team match (Pre-Show) Alexa Bliss, Natalya & Angelina Love vs. Becky Lynch, Bayley and Krazed.jpg|Pre-Show match: Six Starlets Tag Team match William Regal, Magnus and Wade Barrett vs. Tyson Kidd, Rockstar Spud and Katsuo Bitoru.jpg|Pre-Show match: Six Man Tag Team match Jeff Hardy vs. Kyjack Necro.jpg|Finals of the 3rd EWA Tournament Matt Hardy vs. Ryan Knight vs. Alex Riley vs. The Miz vs. Erick Rowan vs. Samuel Shaw.jpg|Battle Royal for a Championship match Ground Zero III The New Day vs. The Hangmen and TBA.jpg|Six Man Tag Team match Walter Scott © (with Paul Heyman) vs. Billy Gunn.jpg|Singles match for the EWA Hybrid Championship Madison Rayne vs. Stephanie McMahon.jpg|Singles match (If Stephanie McMahon loses she will be barred from EWA programming and events) Kevin Steen vs. Bobby Lashley.jpg|Singles match: Kevin Steen vs. "The Destroyer" Bobby Lashley First Class Enterprise © (with Paul Heyman) vs. The Cross Country Copperheads.jpg|Tag Team match for the EWA World Tag Team Championships Billie Kay vs. Sasha Banks © (with Paul Heyman) vs. Elise Angel.jpg|Triple Threat match for the EWA Starlets Championship Lewis Rivers © (with Paul Heyman) vs. Jeff Hardy.jpg|Will this be the Main Event for the EWA World Heavyweight Championship? Lewis Rivers © (with Paul Heyman) vs. Kyjack Necro.jpg|Will this be the Main Event for the EWA World Heavyweight Championship? Results Miscellanious Facts *The Six Starlet Tag Team match on the Pre-Show had a stipulation that the Starlet to score the fall would earn a Starlets Championship match on the first episode of Vicious, the Starlets not involved in the decision would take part in a Fatal Four-Way match to crown the first EWA Iron Maiden Champion and the Starlet to take the fall would be reduced to Exodus for a month *The Six Man Tag Team match on the Pre-Show had the stipulation that whoever scored the deciding fall would be granted entry into the Six Pack Challenge on Shockwave #37 to crown the first EWA Global Champion *During the Six Man Battle Royal, Ryan Knight broke both of Shaw's arms with the Disarmer *Kevin Steen cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase Category:EWA Category:E-fed CPVS